


no light, no light

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз видит кошмары.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no light, no light

**Author's Note:**

> для джейми ли

Стайлз видит кошмары. Вот уже неделю, как он засыпает и начинает очередной побег от монстров, вылезающих из каждого угла его комнаты. Привычным движением он распахивает окно и не оглядывается назад. Земля жжет босые ступни, ветки хлещут по лицу и рукам. 

Он бежит от темноты, но впереди нет никакого света. 

Сзади доносится рычание и злой, пробирающий до дрожи, вой.

Стайлзу не остается ничего другого, кроме как продолжать движение. Он задыхается. От страха, усталости, неизвестности. 

Каждый раз его настигает темнота. Она обрушивается на Стайлза потоком воды с неба, раздирающими плоть укусами за горло, поясницу, ноги.

Вот уже неделю он видит кошмары. Но в эту ночь его будит Дерек. Он смотрит строго, долго не убирает руку с шеи Стайлза. Комнату освещает месяц, и Стайлз постепенно расслабляется. Сердце замедляет ритм, глаза закрываются.

Дерек уходит и забирает с собой темные, страшные сны.


End file.
